Last Fantasy
by Faded Visage
Summary: These stories are everywhere but none of them are realistic. This is what would really happen if it were possible to be sucked into Spira from the real world. one shot


One would have thought it impossible for such a thing to happen, and Jane, like any other person, would have thought the same thing. Unfortunately, she was not any other person in any sense of the phrase, obviously, and apparently this had made her special enough for such a thing to happen to her. Not as though she actually understood what said "thing" was. She had no idea how it was that she was in the middle of a rocky highland, no people in sight. She could not remember how she had gotten there. The last thing she _could _remember clearly was a portion of the dream she had just before she woke up. In that dream, there were giant winged creatures which resembled oversized chickens; however, that was not the oddest thing about them. They were wearing breastplates and saddles, and had men riding them. The men had been carrying a variety of weapons, from rifles to spears; they had not waited for her to get out of the way.

Looking around, Jane saw three-pointed footprints on the ground. She was on a dirt road, surrounded by the claw marks. As she pushed off the ground with her arms in an attempt to rise to her feet, sharp pains shot through her biceps and shoulders. Her chest felt like it was tightening, her ribs threatening to rapture and crush her organs. She fell backward onto the ground, unable to support her full weight. Raising her head weakly, she looked down at her body; her clothes were torn, the less resilient shirt she had was practically gone, and she was bleeding from cuts and scrapes all over her. What skin she could see was bruised, especially her arms.

It couldn't have been a dream if she was in that kind of shape. Every movement seemed to cause an acute twinge; she could not even breathe without discomfort. The chicken riders, whatever they were, had not stopped for her. They had just kept on going down the unpaved road as though there were no obstacles. The beasts had tried to run around her but there were too many of them and not enough path. One of the men had hit her in the face with his knee, knocking her to the ground. The mounts had then just continued on their way as though she didn't exist. Their claws had scratched and stabbed her as she was trampled.

It was likely a miracle she had survived.

Jane could do little more than lie still, but she know that would not be the smart thing to do. She was in a strange place and she knew for a fact that people did not ride giant chickens. In fact, there were no such things as giant chickens. Maybe she had confused what she saw just before they hit her; after all, big yellow birds only existed in children's television shows.

She felt so tired. It seemed impossible for her to keep her eyes open. She knew she had to get up and try to find a town. There had to be someone near to help her. It was the still the middle of the day, so there had to be people traveling. Her muscles refused to do what she told them, though. She couldn't move her arms or legs. She couldn't lift her head. Her eyelids slide shut and she passed out.

Her eyes opened again and suddenly, above her, there were stars. It was night. She looked to the side and saw something. Her sight was blurry, but she saw a large grey animal. After blinking a couple of times, the animal came into focus. It was a wolf. No, it was not a normal wolf; it was at least twice as big as any wolf she had ever seen. She tried to scream but she couldn't make a sound. The wolf bared its fangs, showing her a full set of razor-sharp teeth.

Then, suddenly, the air around her heated up and the wolf burst into flames. It reared up on its hind legs as the fire engulfed it. The inferno lasted only a moment before the temperature dropped back to normal and the beast fell to the ground, blackened and perfectly still.

She heard footsteps pounding on the dirt. A man wearing green robes stopped just next to her and looked down at where she lay. He said something to her in a language she could not understand. She shook her head weakly and he kept talking; nothing he was saying made any sense to her. He motioned to her with his sword as he looked behind him and yelled out something in his strange language.

"Who… where am I?" she asked in a soft voice. She had to strain to get the words to come out.

The man standing above her looked at her and made a confused motion. He said something else to her. It didn't take long for her to realize he didn't understand her at all. He didn't speak English. He didn't speak her language, giant wolves attacked people on dirt roads, fire came out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly as it emerged. Giant yellow chickens wore armor and were used like horses.

She was nowhere she had ever been before. It couldn't have been on the same planet she was from. No, Earth didn't have things like that. Her breathing became quick and even more shallow than before; where was she? She wasn't supposed to be there, wherever it was. It had to be a dream. It had to. Things like that didn't exist in the real world.

The last thing she heard was the sound of the rifle being loaded and prepared to fire. Then, there was nothing.

The Yevonite Warrior Monks shot her, assuming she was an Al Bhed heathen.


End file.
